Law enforcement officers use self-protection chemical dispensers for dispensing mace or the like to subdue criminals so that when a person resists arrest, the officer can subdue this person quickly without resorting to deadly force such as by using a handgun or the like. Officers have carried a holster with a self-protection chemical dispenser therein for years. Those persons intent on resisting arrest are aware of these holsters and have been known to try to take the canister away from the arresting officer by unsnapping the top of the holster and moving the dispenser from its holster. Consequently, there is a need for a new holster apparatus to discourage and prevent this from happening.